1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas laser system capable of maintaining a laser gas state when a power failure or the like causes cutting-off of power supply.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a gas laser oscillator is activated after laser gas in the laser oscillator is exchanged. Contrastingly, in order to shorten time for activating a laser oscillator, there is known an apparatus configured to omit a part of a laser gas exchanging process at the time of activation under certain conditions. This apparatus is described in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2737177 (JP2737177B). In the apparatus described in JP2737177B, when operation stop time of the laser oscillator is within predetermined time period or a gas temperature in the laser oscillator is equal to or higher than a predetermined temperature after a stop operation of the laser oscillator is performed, a part of the laser gas exchanging process is omitted.
However, in the apparatus described in JP2737177B, for example, when the power failure or the like causes cutting-off of the power, the stop operation of the laser oscillator may not be normally performed, and which may lead a difficulty of omission of a part of the laser gas exchanging process at the time of reactivation of the laser oscillator.